OS Le Dragon Targaryen
by Lotra
Summary: Alors que la Maison Targaryen vit ses heures les plus sombres, Viserys est-il véritablement bourreau ou victime de sa sœur Daenerys ?


Salut salut :)

Petit OS sur l'une des Maisons préférées des fans de la série culte de HBO

Les noms de lieux, personnages etc. sont la propriété de George R.R. Martin et dans une moindre mesure de la chaîne HBO. Voici une petite fic, à nouveau centrée sur un personnage peu aimé du grand public, mais dont j'ai trouvé le destin assez intéressant pour pouvoir écrire dessus.

Enjoy!

**Le Dragon Targaryen**

Alors que tu te tiens, Daenerys chère sœur, aux côtés du khal dothraki, haute sur ta monture, fière devant ta troupe, il me faut à nouveau ravaler le ressentiment et la violence qui imprègnent mon être.

Dignes ancêtres de notre puissante Maison ! Moi Viserys Targaryen, puisque le dernier Dragon de notre lignée, j'accepte ce feu intérieur, je consens à ce courroux qui couve en moi et que je libérerai le temps venu ; car ce brasier intérieur est une affirmation de mon ascension noble, et je suis conscient de cette gloire qui m'est offerte par mon sang. Mais pourquoi alors cette fureur s'accompagne-t-elle de douleur en moi ? Pourquoi la fortune a-t-elle abandonné les Targaryens, pourquoi la grandeur de ses fils vacille-t-elle aujourd'hui ?

Aerys mon Père, puisse-t-il s'envoler aux cieux suffisamment haut pour ne plus être troublé par les tourments de ce bas monde, assassiné, et Rhaegar mon frère, défait en duel ; notre Trône de Fer perdu, notre fief de Peyredragon occupé, nos armées, vassaux et partisans vaincus. Telle est désormais la posture incertaine de notre noble dynastie, dont les derniers descendants miraculés errent aux confins d'Essos dans le tourment.

Je suis le dernier Dragon, et de douleur vengeresse je suis empli, et de fureur ma volonté est pleine. Puissent-ils brûler, ces hommes Dothrakis qui me regardent comme un invité sans valeur, et ne s'alarment point de la détresse d'un souverain. Et puissent les flammes prendre de même ces parjures familles nous ayant dépossédé de notre bien et de toute notre qualité, ne nous laissant plus conserver que nos vies brisées. Mais également, ma chère sœur, enfant de notre lignée, puisse la vie t'apparaître ingrate et malheureuse, et tes réussites subir la même fatalité que celle qui touche les miennes.

Tu ne peux te rappeler le temps de notre défaite, de notre perte, et du commencement maudit de notre exil ; tu venais à peine de naître. Mais par ta naissance tu me pris ma Mère Rhaella bien aimée, et me privas de ma dernière parenté. Seule la douleur d'un Dragon, son martyre lorsqu'il est terrassé par une perfidie qu'il n'aurait pu parer dans sa majesté, peut être comparé au déchirement qui fut le mien à cette époque. Car au milieu du désastre déjà entamé dans notre Royaume des Sept Couronnes, de notre puissance mise en péril, tu portas un nouveau terrible coup. Et après cette privation sans égale et sans nom, il me fallut encore me départir de mes souvenirs de ma Mère, précieuses reliques au milieu de nos ultimes possessions. Qu'ils périssent, ces misérables d'Essos à qui je dus vendre son dernier trésor, sa brillante couronne, pour pouvoir veiller à notre survie. Les Dieux en auraient-ils décidé ainsi, si je n'avais eu à m'inquiéter de toi ? Plutôt que d'abandonner la couronne de ma Mère, après que ma Mère et mon illustre destinée m'aient abandonné, j'aurais mendié mon pain et rampé dans la misère, si j'avais été seul ; je ne le pus point. Il me fallut te préserver, Daenerys, car tu étais une enfant Targaryen, une héritière de notre nom, noble parmi les nobles, et la rage me prit de savoir que je devais te choisir à l'héritage sacré de ma Mère. Ainsi vendis-je sa sublime couronne, et ainsi vécus-tu. Des années durant, tandis que le Trône de notre père était souillé par l'usurpateur Barathéon et que tu devenais femme mûre sans le souvenir affligeant de notre tragique déclin, je vécus encore avec cet orage intérieur : souffrance et colère, fumée asphyxiante et embrasement mortel.

Moi qui suis le Dragon Targaryen, je reprendrai mon bien ; je quitterai cette demeure de Braavos ou seule la bonté du Maître Illyrio nous autorise à rester, je foulerai Westeros de mes pas royaux et je déchaînerai le feu sur les renégats qui y chantent notre défaite. En contrepartie de ma souffrance, je détruirai leurs espoirs et rendrai le sien à notre lignée ; et tu m'y aideras, chère sœur, que ce soit de ton gré ou à son encontre. Je suis l'héritier de la Maison Targaryen, et j'ai un droit d'influer sur ton avenir, comme tu as influé sur celui de ma Mère et le mien. Je t'offre à ce khal Dothraki, lui qui m'offrira une armée en retour : deviens son épouse et le premier instrument de ma vengeance, et abandonnes lui ta vie, en paiement de la vie que tu dois à notre Mère et à moi.

Et voici qu'à présent ce khal, qui ne pense plus qu'à toi, retarde sa promesse de me fournir mon armée ! Plutôt que de converser avec un Roi, il préfère chevaucher avec sa khaleesi ; et de même, plutôt que de saluer mon rang, tous s'inclinent devant toi et t'offrent leur fidélité et leur amour, tel notre serviteur Jorah Mormont. N'as-tu pas reçu, durant la cérémonie de ton mariage, ces trois œufs de Dragon à la valeur indescriptible, toi qui n'es maintenant plus qu'à moitié Targaryen, alors que j'en suis le digne héritier ? Dédain de ma personne, ingratitude envers mes épreuves, indifférence pour le possesseur légitime du Trône de Fer ; puissent tous ceux qui me les manifestent périr par les flammes !

Chère Daenerys, il est injuste que, n'ayant vécu aucun malheur qui égale les miens, tu trouves autour de toi tant de compassion et de bonté. Alors que, depuis cette année fatale où notre famille et notre puissance furent brisées, je dus passer par bien des maux et des échecs, tu sembles ne faire que t'élever vers l'aisance et le triomphe. Tu appartiens au grand Dothraki d'Essos, mais possède plus de pouvoir que moi, souverain désigné de Westeros ! Inconcevable prospérité pour celle qui s'est moins battue et la mérite moins que moi. Je ne peux plus désormais qu'attendre qu'enfin la fortune tourne en ma faveur, et que l'heure de mon apogée arrive au milieu de toute ma rage contenue ; et qu'enfin, peut être, ma gloire en tant que Roi et Dragon soit assez grande pour me faire oublier mes années de torture.


End file.
